Sword Art Online:True love
by spkieeb2
Summary: this is the squel to Sword art online: the Beaters. this is the story about Kirito's and Asuna's love life after the events of the first 2 arcs. this story may have bad grammer and punctuation, beta readers or editers are welcome to give me a hand.
1. Chapter 1

Sword art online: true love.

Disclaimer:I do not own SAO or any of the Characters.

This story takes place after Alfhein online and it is the story of Asuna's and Kirito lives in the real world.

My grammar and punctuation is not great and Beta readers are welcome.

Enjoy!

…...

The first part will be in the POV of Kirito.

Chapter 1: welcome home.

I rode as fast as I could, I had made my way thought the world of Alfhein to save her, I had fought without think about the consequences. Just to be with her. I had to fight so I could show my love to her. My name is Kazuto Kirigaya and I was a beta tester of the game known as Sword Art Online. I was one of the 10,000 player trapped in the death game and I formed a guild known as The Beaters. Me and my guild ended the Death game and we all got out. All but my second in command, my love and my in game wife. Asuna Yukki was her name as she was my light in the dark, she was the one who got me back on my feet when I was down and she was the one to pull me down to earth when the going got though.

After the death game and everyone was meant to wake up doctors and nurse started working on our recovery. It was soon discovered that 300 former player showed no signs of waking up, but were still alive. No one knew what was going on. Asuna was one of these 300 hundred players not to wake up. She was still sleep and I need to wake her up so what do I do. I go into a second game. With the help of Agil (or Andrew as he is known in the real world) I found that Asuna was trapped in the game known as Alfhein online.

I saved her and released all of the 300 hundred players. Al thought I still feel I was too late. Sugou had tried to use the game to conduct experiments. In controlling a person emotions (in other words he was testing mind control). But I stopped him, I cut him down and removed him from the world, with a force logout.

_At the hospital _

I arrived at the hospital I dropped my bike at the lock-up and ran, I ran to the hospital car park, I wanted to see my princess. However someone got there before, someone who I hoped I would never have to fight again. "Sugou!" I said angrily as I enter rage mode.

"good to see you again, well if I could see probably." Sugou said coldly.

"well you would be able to if you weren't stupid enough to do what you did" I said provoking him.

"HOW DARE YOU!"Sugou said running at me with his knife. He cut my leg and pushed me over. He then tried but missed to stab me and was saying " this is where you die KIRITO...Dammit my right eye all fussy. But don't worry I won't miss a second time." Sugou said with a evil smile.

He tried to stab me a second time but I grabbed his hand and pushed my self back up, I kept hold of his hand with my right hand and with my left I grabbed his head and forced it into a near by car. I then took the blade and forced it against his neck drawing blood. I was going to kill him, I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't. Asuna would kill me if I got arrested on the first day she returned to the real world. So I let him go but he fainted. I called the cops and told them everything, even the things I did, but officers on the other side of the line said," don't worry about it kid i'll write it down as self defence, as long as you did kill him no charges will be put in place."

"that good thank you officer" I said hanging up as I approached Asuna's room.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so I let myself in. I walked deeper into the room when she saw me "Kirito" was all Asuna said but she did have a smile on her face.

"hey Asuna welcome home" I told her but she look worried to see I had cuts all over me. "don't worry it's nothing major, but I did have to fight the final boss. It's over now, nothing to worry about."

"I'm sorry but I can hear to well, but I think I know what you said. It's finally over isn't it and I'm back thank you. I'm Asuna Yukki nice to finally meet you." Asuna said smiling.

I smiled and said " welcome home Asuna, I'm Kuzuto Kirigaya."

she smiled back and we entered our first kiss in the real world. It had just as much love and passion as it did online. We were finally together. For real.

...

there you have it the first chapter of true love. Like I said at the top I would love it if someone offered to edit this story, I mean edit it and add in improvements and correct any error I missed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sword art online: true love.

Disclaimer:I do not own SAO or any of the Characters.

This story takes place after Alfhein online and it is the story of Asuna's and Kirito lives in the real world.

My grammar and punctuation is not great and Beta readers are welcome.

Enjoy!

…...

The second part will be in the POV of Kirito

Chapter 2: reunion.

I awoke from my slumber to find a nurse calling Asuna's name. She was trying to wake her up.

"she can't hear you" I told her before she nodded and her facial expression said 'how silly of me'. She then proceed to tap her shoulders this still did wake her up.

"Let me try something" I told the nurse as I kissed Asuna on the cheek and whispered her name gently, I did this to wake her up in Aincrad and I hoped it would work here, which it did.

"morning Kirito" Asuna said, smiling, I smiled back and got out the way of the nurse. Asuna knew she was yeah but she look blankly as the nurse told her that she would return in a few days once her hearing had returned. I nodded telling Asuna I knew what she said and it was OK.

The nurse then left the room and Asuna beckoned me to the bed. I sat beside her as she snuggled up to me. We remain silent as I knew she would her a word I said, then I had an idea. I in-putted some text onto my phone and showed it to her.

The text said

_Asuna as you can't hear me I'll tell you here, the nurse said she would return in a few days once your hearing has returned. As for me I will stay until you family show up then I will leave and come back in 2 days as tomorrow is Sunday and on Sunday I do a lot of kendo practise, I'll explain more about that later anyway get some rest I'll just sit in the chair over there and wait OK. _

After Asuna read the text she hugged me and nodded. She then lid down and I sat in the chair. About half and hour past and Asuna's family entered, I left the room to give her and her family some privacy.

_2 days later_

it was the middle of the day when I arrived to Asuna's room, I entered and thankfully Asuna's family wasn't there. "hey Asuna" I said hoping she could hear me. Which she could.

She replied with a very happy "KIRITO".

"glad your able to hear again, by the way my name is Kazuto not Kirito." I told Asuna.

"Oh OK... but I like Kirito more, please can I use it as a nickname, please." Asuna begged.

"fine but don't over use it OK." I told Asuna.

"I won't, much" she said smiling evilly

I sighed and then said " right, what ever. Anyway it's good to be with you, in the real world I mean." I told Asuna

"Yeah your right, but I don't know how time we have to spend together, I mean with your kendo and my physio we won't have any time to spend together at the moment." Asuna said saddened.

I kissed her on the forehead and said "well kendo only take me a hour a day, although on Sundays I spend half a day doing it, that was Suguha's order not my choice."

"i see well that works with what I do one a Sunday" she then blushed in embarrassment but I stopped her from completing her sentence.

"you have church on Sunday, your dad told me don't worry I won't hold it against you." I said smiling.

She rewarded my comment with a friendly punch and then she said "now get out my family and the nurse will be here soon" she said saddened

I was surprised seeing as I just got there. But I accepted it and kissed her on the forehead before I left, stopping at the door I asked her a question "same time tomorrow."

she smiled and nodded, I then left the hospital. I came back the next day and then the next . I went to see her everyday until she was aloud to leave the hospital, luckily it was just in time for the start of the new school set up specially for the player of SAO.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the long wait but i could think of anything but i did have an idea and after it was suggested by one of you lovely people so without further a do one with the chapter.

Chapter 3: Back to school

It had been a Month since Asuna had been released from hospital but i didn't get to see her much as once she and the 300 other players were released from ALO were released from hospital i and the rest of the fit Sao and ALO survivors started school.

It was a nightmare, just because Asuna wasn't around EVERY girl in school thought they had a chance, every break, every lesson and every free moment i had i was receiving love letter and being asked out on dates, several girls tried asking me twice or three times but i was force to delince each and every one of them. i did this for muliple reasons, the first being that Asuna would break up with me if i even tempted a different girl and i never ever want to lose what i have with Asuna. the second was that i didn't love any of them and to be honest i wasn't comfortable with being popular most of the time i was the nerd and computer geek, being known as the savoir of 6,000 people is scary as hell.

After the last month of tourture i was freed as i recieved at text from Asuna, it read

**Kirito on your way to school come by my house i have a surpise. **

As much as she tried to hide it with the word suprise i knew what it was, she was going back to school and she wanted to show off that i was HER boyfriend, or i knew she was going to at some point just like she did when i became HER husband in SAO.

/The next day/

I walked to Asuna and debated whether to knock on her door or wait on the bench outside, in the end i decide to wait on the bench. i waited 5 minutes and i saw the curtain open and close and then the door open, i only had time to stand up when Asuna jumped (as best she could) into my unsuspecting arms.

i spun her around a bit then put her down and kissed her cheek which caused her to blush.

"G...Good moring Kirito" Asuna said going red like a tomato

"I told you it's Kuzuto" i told her trying not to sound rude.

"I know it's just my...my nickname for you" Asuna stated cutily trying to think of a reason why she could say the name she loved so much, not that she didn't like Kuzuto she just knew him more as Kirito.

i shook my head before taking her hand, "fine by just don't over use it ok now lets go school."

/Near school./

As we approached school both of us saw a group of several girls a few from my and hopefully Asuna's class. seeing the girls Asuna asked the question i was dreading, "Um Kirito why who are those girls waiting for."

i looked at the ground and very quietly said "me" but then i quickly recovered my self," in the last month where you haven't been in school every girl or most girls has been leaving me letters and asking me out on dates but i decline everyone on of them the best i could."

Asuna didn't look impressed but then a wicked smile grow on her lips and then she spoke "Looks like i'll have to show these girls that you're MY boyfriend."

As soon as she said that she held on to my hand tighter and moved closer to me being the clingy none shy Asuna (that would only last for the maximum of half an hour), we made our way past the girls and looked at the notice board to see where classes were for Asuna, thankfully she was in my class but had to go to the office to get the student card and find out where to get the assignments she had missed.

Once we knew that Asuna started showing off, first she took wrapped her arms round my neck and made sure everyone was looking at us, i took these few moments to place my arms round her waist pulling her closer, then when she knew the practically the whole school was looking at us pressed her lips against mine. it started off as a simple show off kiss then it deepen in passion and my tongue enter her mouth, however before i could get started i remembered all the eyes that were on us and broke away.

Asuna didn't want to break away so soon but also became aware of all the eyes on us so she said ending the exchange "see you in class Kirito."

It was then after those words were spoken a tradition was born, if you had a great relationship with some you really liked from in game you would call them their in game names. Asuna was over the moon about the news, i was just happy to be free of the wrath of single girls going after their 'hero.'

A/N there you go finally chapter 3. now as you may see my grammar and shit is well shit so i am look for beta reader/ editors to go over and fix my story in doing this i'll give you a shout out and you will kind of become the co athour of the story. if your intrested PM me and we can get started.

other than that all that is left to say is see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hi guys im here with a another chapter, im very sorry if i slow down with updates for this fic as i am writing 4 fictions at the same time (which is incredibly stupid by the way) and don't have a lot of time on my hands to write them so as much as i want to write this fiction it pretty hard so if i keep u waiting too long just yell at me thought pm and review. anyway on to the chapter.

Chapter 4: the final straw.

After the whole scene Kirito and Asuna had made in the front entrance Asuna had hopped everything Kirito had told her about what was happening in school would end however as soon as she finished getting her self into the school system and signing forms she had missed first period but made her way to second but once she got there and saw that the class (which she was thankful for) hadn't started yet so was still on a break, all she wanted to do now was talk and flirt with Kirito however even after the scene they made all the girls in the class were still throwing themselves at Kirito.

although the sight annoyed Asuna what did make her smile and giggle was how uncomfortable Kirito was, seeing him wanting to get away from them and hopefully start doing that sort of thing with Asuna (which she was 100% up for seeing as she wanted to catch up for lost time). Asuna decided to save Kirito and walked up to him.

"hi honey" Asuna said sweetly

"hello Asuna" Kirito said shrugging his harms showing he wanted to hug her but couldn't with the number of girls surrounding him. "you done with signing in."

"yeah I'm done and i-" she was interrupted when the teacher walked in and everyone took there seats, Kirito darted to a seat in the corner of the room at the back out of sight so if the girls tried to flirt with him they would get caught and told to stop.

well that was the plan but the problem was girls still sat next to him, even with Asuna in the class a girls still sat in the seat next to him which he had saved for Asuna. The girl who took Asuna's seat said "oh thanks Kirito baby for holding this seat for me now if you would just have guys to ask me out i would give you the best night of your-"

The girl stopped talking as she felt a cold stare in her direction, she only looked up to see an evil looking Asuna which sent shivers down her spine Kirito smirked and thought 'that's my girl' he then threaten the girl as kindly as he could, "you best move out side my _girlfriends _seat before she rips you apart."

the girl's eye widened at the thought she was looking at Kirito girl friend who happen to be the girl that throw her self on to him and he didn't throw off like he normally did, although to a normal group of people looking for normal men would of turned away at the sight but not the people here. They had seen a many of horrors in their time of SAO and getting with the guy who freed them from it was like being the queen of the school, everyone would be jealous of course but would still respect and listen to her she was the girlfriend of their savior so she did as she was told and moved out of the seat.

Asuna changed her expression to one of joy as she took the girl's seat and started holding hands with Kirito. as the class continued what was just simple holding hands turned to thumb wars to a game of footsy and then sending love letters to one another. once the class ended they were allowed on their first break, Kirito grasped Asuna's hand and pegged it out the door.

they ran and ran, they ran outside to the front then ran round the school building to the west wing entrance then finally off a side path which lead to a beach under a tree, Kirito sat down and Asuna sat next to him and hugged and flirted even after Kirito told her the cafeteria could see them but didn't know how to get to them. Asuna just giggled and said, "let them look they need to know your mine"

/the cafeteria/

pretty much every girl looked out the cafeteria window and swore that they would be the girl with him tomorrow.

/the next day/

Kirito and Asuna walked to school again went to class together then sat in their first and second period together, it was when they had there first break and Asuna was told she need to go and speak to school nurse for her weekly check-up.

it was when she came out that ended her day of bliss, Kirito was waiting for her however the girl who sat next to him the day before was kissing him, she could tell he wasn't kissing back but it still annoyed her so she walk over to the pair and tapped on the girls shoulder, "excuse me but that's my boyfriend you're kissing"

the girl laughed out loud at the comment and then comforted Asuna ideas of the school girls "sorry love but every girl think they are his girl friend and he may of taken you to his throne yesterday but that doesn't make you his."

it was Kirito turn to speak "sorry Jess but your wrong Asuna or lighting flash Asuna is my in-game wife so i'm very sorry but she is my girlfriend"

Asuna smirk and the girl's eyes-widened as she remember Asuna her higher up and wife to Kirito in game, she felt stupid for forgetting something so important like a in game marriage. "i..i'm very sorry miss Asuna please forgive me"

the girl was pleading to Asuna like a queen strangely Asuna like being popular for who she was not for her money but she did accepted the girl apology and the girl ran back to the cafeteria to tell the others the news as Kirito and Asuna made there way back to their so called throne.

/cafeteria/

Jess had finished explaining what had happened and every girl in the room looked to the ground in disappointment at the fact all this time they had forgotten he was taken and make complete fouls of themselves. the competition for Kirito's heart was over but most girls now knew it was never a competition it was just a waste of time.

A/N so there you go chapter 5 sorry if it's bad but as i was writing this i came up with an idea what if the status of player in game would placed in the real world so Kirito and Asuna could be Married irl (of course Asuna's mother would opposite the idea but hey there you go) tell me what you think i leave as an option until next chapter let me know in the review or PM me and let me know

anyway see you all in chapter 5.


End file.
